Nana
by aoibird6
Summary: Desde que se ha vuelto humano y regreso con los Winchester, Castiel no ha conseguido dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre Metraton y los ángeles cayendo pero aquella noche, será muy diferente a las otras. Ambientado en la 9 temporada.


**Titulo**: Nana

**Parejas**: Cas!HumanoxDean.

**Rating**: k

**Género:** Hurt/confort, Family, Friendship.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Nana: es una canción de ritmo suave y relajante para arrullar a un bebé y ayudarle a dormir.

**Resumen: **Desde que se ha vuelto humano y regreso con los Winchester, Castiel no ha conseguido dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre Metraton y los ángeles cayendo pero aquella noche, será muy diferente a las otras.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se giró por enésima vez sobre la cama y finalmente optó por levantarse mirando el reloj, apenas eran las dos de la madrugada. Fue directo a la cocina para tomar una cerveza y sentarse en silencio. Desde que llegó al bunker, hace una semana, que no lograba tener una noche de sueño decente, siempre lo invadían las pesadillas, los ángeles cayendo, sus hermanos siendo destrozados por demonios y Metraton sonriendo triunfante por todo lo que había conseguido, ¿Por qué fue tan ciego y no vio las verdaderas intenciones de ese ángel? Quizás si lo hubiera discutido con los chicos… si lo hubiera hablado con Dean, las cosas serian diferentes pero el rubio le había dicho que ya estaba hecho y que ahora tenían que buscar el modo de arreglarlo, que lamentarse no solucionaba nada.

El ángel terminó su cerveza cuando escuchó unos pasos y se giró despacio, encontrándose con esas esmeraldas.

-Dean…-

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Cas?-

-Yo…-

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado y el ángel asintió- Has tenido muy mala cara todos estos días… ya te lo dije, Cas… vamos a arreglar esto-

-¿Y si no lo conseguimos?-

-Cas…-

-Esto es mi culpa, Dean, yo le permití a Metraton llegar tan lejos… si me hubiera dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones-

-No Cas, no tenías como saberlo- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Intentabas arreglar tu hogar, Cas, nadie puede culparte por eso-

-Dean-

-Lo arreglaremos todo, angelito, si conseguimos devolver a ese bastardo de Lucifer a su jaula, esto será un juego de niños-

Castiel sonrió un poco sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su protegido. A pesar de no tener sus poderes, era casi palpable la preocupación que percibía del cazador y el cariño familiar con que decía esas palabras. La caricia en su cabello lo hizo reaccionar.

-Ve a la cama, Cas, ya es tarde-

-No tengo sueño…- mintió el mayor, la verdad era que no quería más pesadillas.

-Lo terco no se te quita, Cas-

El rubio lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta la habitación, prácticamente le ordenó que se acostara y luego se sentó al borde de la cama. Castiel miraba curioso a Dean, ¿Qué haría?

-Cierra los ojos Cas-

-Pero-

-Solo hazlo, tú me has ayudado mucho, Cas, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo-

-Dean…-

Castiel cerró los ojos un poco inquieto, no quería tener más pesadillas, no quería seguir viendo a Metraton sonreír triunfante, ni a sus hermanos siendo destrozados por los demonios. Estaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió una suave caricia en su cabello y escuchó la voz de Dean, cantando una suave canción. Abrió los ojos observándolo fijamente.

-Te dije que cerraras los ojos- lo regañó Dean sin seriedad.

-¿Qué canción es?-

-"Hey Jude" mamá me la cantaba como canción de cuna cuando no podía dormir… lo siento pero no sé otras y-

-No, me gusta- respondió el ángel sonriendo- Sigue cantando-

El ex ángel cerró los ojos, deleitándose con la voz de su querido cazador, las caricias que le daba en el cabello y todo el cariño que podía percibir en sus acciones. Sin duda Dean era único y no lo cambiaría por nada, tenía muy claro que sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar lo que ocurriera, siempre podría volver junto a Dean, siempre tendría un lugar al cual poder regresar, alguien por quien seguir luchando y volver.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean continuó cantando hasta que escuchó la respiración acompasada del moreno, que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormir. Esbozó una sonrisa al terminar la canción y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Ten bonitos sueños, Cas, siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando me necesites, somos familia- acarició su cabello con suavidad- Eres mi hermano, mi amigo… eres muy importante para mí, Cas, mucho más de lo que crees-

Le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto procurando no hacer ruido. Estaba seguro que ahora Castiel dormiría plácidamente el resto de la madrugada y si las pesadillas volvían las siguientes noches, Dean siempre tendría una nana para cantarle a su ángel y darle bonitos sueños.


End file.
